


What Dreams Are Made Of

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fuma started dreaming about Kento, he thought it must be a bad joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> At first they did not want to porn, but all in all, I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you will like it.  
> \-- This is an FQF Entry --

**Title:** What Dreams Are Made Of  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** # 51 . A-kun keeps having weird sex dreams about B-kun.  
 **Summary:** When Fuma started dreaming about Kento, he thought it must be a bad joke.  
 **Author's Note:** At first they did not want to porn, but all in all, I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you will like it.

  
Fuma's POV  
 _My head was spinning as Kento's lips moved against mine, soft but demanding. It was all I could do to cling to him tightly, pressing my body flush against his to just feel more, infinitely more. I could smell him all around me, the scent of his perfume and shampoo and a tiny layer of sweat underneath, but I did not mind as Kento's tongue traced my lower lip, a quiet request for permission to deepen the kiss._

_I let him, parting my lips to allow his tongue to find mine, and it felt like my mind was singing at the mere touch. All my senses were buzzing, and I melted into him, wishing for him to envelop me in all ways possible, for him to never let go._

I blinked at the sharp pain in my lower back, and turned to find Marius knees pulled up to his stomach, pressing into my back at the process. I only stared, still slightly disoriented, because why was I in bed with Marius, a moment ago I had still been kissing Kento and it had felt awesome and how-

I felt something move against my chest, and I squinted through the little light that fell into the room through the mostly closed curtains to make out the messy bush of Kento's hair.

Kento was obviously still sleeping, his face pressed against my chest, and at least that explained why the scents in my dream had been so realistic, I thought.

It was then that it really sunk in, and I pressed my face into the pillow to muffle any desperate noises. I had _woken up_. This had been a dream. Why had it been a dream? I wanted to go back and keep kissing Kento, damnit!

But wait, _why_ did I want to go back and kiss Kento? Kento and I were not like that. We were close, sure, but as friends, and... I mean, I had dreamt of kissing my best friend, and all I was worried about was that it had actually been a dream, and not real?!

What the heck was I doing?!

I sat up abruptly, making Kento groan at the movement and turn onto his back, causing Sou to fall off the side of the bed behind him with a loud squeal.

Marius tiredly lifted his head, asking what had happened (though half of the question came out in German, but none of us wondered about that anymore), and I saw Shori pull the blanket over his head in annoyance on the other bed, grumbling something to himself.

I had only a moment to remember how exactly we had all ended up in the same hotel room (something about a horror story Shori had told Marius and Sou, which had them refusing to sleep in their own room, though I still did not quite understand why Shori was in Kento's bed and Kento in mine with the kids) before Sou peeked up from the ground, glaring at Kento one moment before grabbing the pillow that had tumbled down with him and pressing it against his face. Kento flopped his arms around in protest and elbowed me in the side painfully.

This dream must have been a temporary leap of judgment, I decided as I watched Kento (the only adult of the group, I may add) wrestle Sou to the floor. I pointedly turned my back to them and rested my head against the pillow, closing my eyes as Marius began to run curious fingers through my messy hair.

***

_I arched my back as Kento kissed down my neck until he met the collarbone, gently biting down on it, sending shivers up and down my spine. I felt like there was not enough air in this room, or maybe in the whole universe, but Kento didn't give me any opportunity to find out by catching my breath._

_Kento's lips were soft and plush and every brush over my too sensitive skin felt like fire burning over it, only good, way too good, and I never wanted him to stop, wanted him to keep going like this forever, if possible._

_Kento's hands soon joined his lips, fingers skimming over the traces of his kisses, and the noises I made were almost begging, desperate, but I had no space left for embarrassment over them, my mind full of Kento and what his touch was doing to me._

_His eyes met mine as he kissed down my happy trail, dark and intent, and I felt like everything was spinning, and maybe I was not breathing properly, maybe..._

I gasped for air, opening my eyes to find Kento glaring down at me, thumb and pointer finger pressing down on my nose.

"What the-?!" I complained, weakly swatting at him, not quite awake yet, and Kento finally pulled away to let me breathe properly. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You were snoring!" he informed me, looking unimpressed. "If you want to sleep throughout our breaks, do it quietly, please, I am trying to do homework and I can hear you even through my headphones!"

I only spluttered something incoherent, but Kento turned to flop down on his seat again, ignoring me.

I stared at him, heat slowly crawling up the back of my neck as I remembered what I had dreamed of. Or what I had dreamed of _again_.

I stood up abruptly, making Kento look up at me questioningly, but I just fled the room without another word, searching refugee in the bathroom.

My face was bright red when I caught glimpse of myself, and I quickly opened the sink to splash some cold water on it.

"It was just a dream" I told myself pointedly, glaring at my own reflection. "Just a dream, so calm the fuck down."

***

_I bit my lip so hard that I hoped it wouldn't start bleeding, but it was the only way to keep from making any suspicious sounds to give us away._

_Kento's mouth was skilled, and as he bobbed up and down on my shaft, eyes kept upwards to watch my face the entire time, it was all I could do to fist his hair desperately for something to hold onto, careful not to pull or push to not upset his rhythm, because it was just_ perfect.

_Kento's tongue flicked over my tip, and my knees were shaking so hard that I thought I would collapse any moment, but Kento had one hand firmly on my hips, keeping me upright as he continued, taking me higher with each up and down movement._

_”Kento” I whispered, and he moaned at the sound of his name, the vibrations feeling amazing and I had to close my eyes to be able to deal with the sensations, to not-_

I had trouble catching my breath as I tore my eyes open, my body drenched in sweat. This time I understood immediately what was happening, that I'd had another one of those dreams about Kento, and it had felt so real that I could still kind of feel the ghost of his lips where I was painfully hard.

I turned my head, throwing a look across the hotel room. Kento was still sleeping peacefully in his own bed, and I felt my chest tightening in an unknown emotion as I looked at him.

I quietly scrambled myself up from the bed, managing to tip toe to the bathroom without waking him up.

I tried to not think as I leaned against the door and slipped my hand into my pajama pants. Kento face turned up immediately in front of my inner eye as soon as I wrapped my fingers around himself, but I was too worked up to fight it, just jerking my hand quickly and efficiently, biting my lip to keep my voice down, like I had done in the dream.

It was the remainders of the dream, those visuals of Kento that brought me over the edge, at last.

My mind was strangely blank as I washed my hands and tucked myself safely into my clothes. When I opened the door quietly to slip back into the room, Kento was still sleeping.

I stole a glance to his face when I passed his bed and froze, stunned by the sudden intense emotions clawing on my chest.

I wanted to touch his face. I wanted to crawl into bed with him and hug him. To press my lips against his.

I balled my hand into a fist and forced myself to move, to get back into my own bed and turn my back to him.

I could not find sleep again that night.

***

_”Fuma” Kento whispered my name, holding onto me tightly, his arms around my shoulders as I drove into him more quickly._

_The only answer I was able to give was to press my lips back to his, even though the kiss was messy and none of us could keep our mouths closed long enough, too breathless for the deep kisses we had exchanged all night._

_Kento felt tight and amazing around me, but more than the physical pleasure, I felt connected to him on a whole new level, and it were those feelings that made me feel as if almost in an altered state._

_”I love you” I whispered against Kento's lips, and his fingers tightened where they were grasping my shoulder._

I was not even surprised when I woke up this time, thankfully alone and in my own room, for once, but I did not expect the sudden wave of tears that caught me at the realization that it had been yet another dream.

I took in a shaky breath , closing my eyes, but the tears slipped anyways, and I did not seem to be able to stop them.

It hurt almost physically to wake up without Kento now, to not be able to pull him into my arms, to feel the warmth and the love between us like I had in the dream.

I knew that I could no longer ignore the reason for these dreams. I had already known it for a long time, but I had kept from acknowledging it, afraid of the outcome.

But as I was lying in my bed, silent tears streaming down my face, I could not help but admit to myself that I was in love with Kento.

***

"You look pale" Kento said quietly, sitting down next to me on the couch during lunch break. "Everything okay? Is there something on your mind?"

"I am just tired" I murmured, not meeting his eyes, but Kento only frowned, clearly not believing me.

"I hate to see you upset, you know" Kento said finally, making me look up at him tentatively. "So please, if there is anything I can do to make it better, tell me."

I knew that if there was anyone who could make it better, of course it was him, but I was not ready to tell him, too afraid of what the answer would be.

So the only thing I said was: "It's nothing, really", and I was kind of glad when Marius and Sou came bursting into the room next, loud and obnoxious, keeping Kento from asking any further.

***

If I thought I would get rid of Kento that quickly, though, I was wrong, because at the same night, he stood on my doorstep, 2 cups of ice cream in a Seven Eleven bag in hand and his face clearly announcing that he would have no more of my excuses.

The ice cream was nice, though, calming my nerves a little, and I bet that had been Kento's plan in the first place, knowing very well that I was best softened with sweets.

"Care to talk now?" Kento asked finally, sucking on his spoon in a way that was unintentionally pornographic and made me unable to look at him.

I kept silent, but Kento did not back off, his eyes glued to my face, and it made me sigh.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear it" I murmured, sounding a little exasperated. "It's better if we don't talk about it."

"It upsets you. Of course I want to hear it!" Kento protested. "You are my best friend, and you are important to me. So please let me help you."

"It will make things awkward" I groaned. "And I don't want to be awkward with you."

"We don't even know how to be awkward around each other, Fuma" Kento sighed, rolling his eyes. "We've been together for ages. Nothing can ruin our friendship, okay? So just have some trust in me."

I took a deep spoonful of ice cream, looking at Kento hesitantly as I chewed on it. Kento had given up all pretense of eating, his attention completely on me.

"It's just... I have... feelings... "I said around the spoon in my mouth, and Kento raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I did not think you a heartless person" he said cynically, and I rolled my eyes.

" _Special feelings_ " I hinted, removing the spoon and gesturing vaguely with it. "Uncomfortable ones."  
"This is not helping me much" Kento noted. "Be more concrete."

"You could be a good friend and just drop this" I snapped.

"I could be a good friend and kick your ass until you talk" Kento returned with a glare. "It is for your own good, you know."

"Try" I challenged, because we both knew I was stronger than him, and Kento rolled his eyes.

"Fuma I swear!" he called. "I brought you ice cream and was all nice about it! Don't make me become uncomfortable!"

"I knew the ice cream was part of your plan!" I accused, and when Kento looked like he would empty the rest of his ice cup right into my face, I retaliated.

"You really want to know?" I checked.

"Is that a serious question?!" Kento groaned, and I sighed in defeat.

"It's all your fault!" I called finally, and Kento blinked. "You and your pretty face and your pretty hands and being all close and shit!"

"I just... what?!" Kento asked, and I could not even blame him for not understanding a word of what I was saying.

"I like you" I admitted at last, knowing there was no way around it anymore, that Kento would not let it go if I did not spell it out to him. "I keep seeing you in my dreams, and it would be all romantic and stuff, except that I keep wanting to cry whenever I wake up and you are not there and it really sucks."

"Are you serious?" Kento whispered, and I sighed.

"Yes" I murmured, eyes focused on my melting ice cream. "I kept hoping it would go away again, but it didn't. Seems like you are lethal or something."

"Stop comparing me to a sickness" Kento complained breathlessly. "You suck at confessions."

"Give me more time to prepare if you want roses and candle light dinner" I shot back, and Kento fell silent. "I told you you did not want to hear it."

"I _did_ want to hear it" Kento argued quietly. "I just didn't expect this."

"Well, surprise?" I chuckled bitterly.

"So... you want to be more than friends?" Kento asked quietly, and I nodded. "Okay... then let's try."

"What?" I blinked, looking up at him in confusion. "Just like this?!"

"Yes?" Kento shrugged, though he seemed a little embarrassed. "I told you that you are important to me, and... if it's with you, I am ready to try. I have not really thought about it before, to be honest, but... I like being with you, and being close to you. So let's see where this goes?"

"Okay" I said, a little stunned, and Kento smiled tentatively.

"See, that was easy" Kento teased. "Why the big fuss?"

I glared, but when Kento laughed, I could not help but smile as well.

"You are really too much" I said fondly, and Kento grinned.

"I will become worse now that I am your boyfriend" he mused. "I might want those roses and candle light dinners and all the sweet words, and-"

I cut him off by scooping over to him on the bed and pressing my lips to his. Kento tasted of the vanilla ice cream he had had and his lips were warm against my cold ones, since he had ignored his ice cream for much longer than me, and it felt so different from my dreams because it was not steamy and hot and desperate, but it was real and we were that tiny bit awkward, even though Kento had claimed that we couldn't be, and it made the whole thing perfect.

Well, at least until Kento spilled his melted ice cream right into my lap and I shrieked, breaking the kiss to look down at the mess that were now my sweat pants.

"If you wanted me out of my pants we could have done that differently" I informed him, and Kento laughed so hard he almost spilled more of the ice cream, so I took the paper cup away from him and placed them far out of reach before regarding my pants helplessly.

"Just remove them" Kento prompted. "We both know how much you hate being dirty."

"I feel sexually propositioned" I complained, but took his advice anyways because the stuff was sticky and cold.

"Says the one who just confessed to me that he was having wet dreams about me for ages" Kento shot back, and when I turned bright red and spluttered, Kento grinned. "Come on, we both know it were those kind of dreams."

"You could have politely ignored it" I suggested as I dumped the dirty pants down onto the stack of clothes to give my Mum to wash. I stood there unsurely for a moment, feeling a little uncomfortable in only underwear and T-Shirt, but Kento pointedly lifted the blanket, and I smiled a little as I slipped under it.

I felt giddy when Kento slid in next to me, pressing up against my side and resting his head on my arm.

"If I had ignored everything you did you would still be all gloomy and I would miss all the fun" he pointed out.

"I will show you fun" I said lamely, and Kento snorted before I pressed our lips together again. Kento responded by sliding his fingers into my hair, pulling me a tiny bit closer as he kissed me back actively. His body pressed up against mine like this made me almost think that I was dreaming again, only it was infinitely better than those illusions. I could feel the heat radiating from him, and soon he slipped one leg between mine, searching for more contact, and it gave me the courage to deepen the kiss.

Kento's hand soon began to wander, over my T-Shirt and further down, and I gasped when he palmed my obvious erection through my underwear.

"One would think you are more eager for this than me" I whispered as Kento broke the kiss to nibble on my throat, chasing my Adam's apple with his tongue.

"It is interesting to see you like this" Kento admitted. "So responsive and worked up for me. I could get used to this."

"I am no science project" I noted, but it lacked vehemence when he took my breath away by slipping his hand past the seam of my underwear, touching me directly.

"What happened in your dreams?" Kento asked quietly, nibbling on the shell of my ear for a moment as he continued stroking me. "Tell me."

"A lot of things" I murmured, my voice shaky.

"Tell me" he repeated, his movements not slowing, and it was hard to think with the pleasure running through me.

"Kissing" I brought out finally. "All over my body."

"I bet that wasn't all" he noted, and his breath hit my ear as he spoke, making me shiver.  
"You sucking me off backstage" I continued. "Me fucking you in this bed."

"Mhm" Kento acknowledged, and I wondered for a moment if I had gone too far, but then his lips pressed chaste kisses right behind my ear lobe. "And what do you want me to do now?"

"Depends on what _you_ want to do" I pointed out. "Because I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

Kento's hand slowed at the sudden honesty in my words, and he propped himself up on his elbow to search my lips for a soft kiss.

"I don't think I will regret anything if it's with you" he said when he pulled away to look at me, meeting my eyes. "You were always special to me, and even if I did not think about doing this with you before, it feels good now that we are."

"That's good" I smiled, feeling warm at his words. "But still, tell me when you feel uncomfortable about anything. We can always stop."

"You want to stop?" Kento teased, squeezing my erection in his hand.

"Not necessarily" I gasped. "I just mean-"

"I am not uncomfortable yet" Kento ensured me, pecking my lips. "So stop worrying and enjoy."

I nodded, and Kento's fingers sped up again, making me gulp and close my eyes. Kento kissed my neck, and I arched it a little to give him better access, soon lost in the pleasure that surged through me.

Kento soon pulled up the hem of my shirt a little to reveal my tummy, scattering soft kisses over the exposed skin that felt like a weird mix between caress and torture.

I did not expect it when he moved the last bit down to mouth the tip of my erection, but when he did, I let out a surprised moan and tore my eyes open to watch.

Kento went slowly, obviously still trying to find out what worked best for him, but when our eyes met, it seemed to help because they glistened in a beautiful way, as if he would smile if his lips were not swallowing my shaft.

He did not take me in far at first, barely more than the tip, teasing my slit with his tongue and running his fingers over what he did not cover.

I desperately fisted the sheets underneath me, needing something to hold onto because _oh god_ , this felt so much better than any dream or any fantasy. It was real and intense and Kento's mouth was hot and it was making me lose my mind.

Kento steadily took me in deeper once he got used to the feeling, speeding up his movements and using his free hand to fondle my balls, and I knew that I would not be able to hold on long once he got serious.

It was all I could do to murmur a stuttered warning as the warmth began pooling in my belly, announcing an intense orgasm, but Kento did not pull away, and with another lick to my head, I was gone.

When I opened my eyes again, Kento was stroking my sweaty hair out of my face and looked down at me fondly.

"As good as in your dreams?" he checked, making me chuckle. I needed to catch my breath once more before bringing out a shaky: "Better." Kento smiled, seeming satisfied with that.

I reached out weakly, happy when he let me pull him into my arms, let me hold him close as I slowly recovered my breathing and my strength.

I was ridiculously comfortable like that, cuddled close to him, and only when I leisurely ran my fingers up and down his back, making him shiver, I remembered that maybe, Kento was worked up as well after touching me this intimately.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I asked, and Kento seemed startled, blinking up at me.

"If you want to?" he said slowly, as if not really having thought that far yet.

"Do _you_ want me to?" I pointed out, and Kento rolled his eyes, shifting in my embrace.

I blinked when the bulge in his jeans pressed against my thigh, catching his eyes.

Kento did not speak, apparently hoping that the physical gesture was enough of an answer, and really, it was.

I leaned in to kiss him, and Kento melted into the kiss, pliable as he let me rearrange our position, putting him onto his back.

I did not waste any time, immediately unzipping his jeans and freeing him of the fabric, pulling his underwear down with it. Kento seemed a lot more insecure now that it was me touching him, and if it weren't for how hard he was when I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, I would have thought he was actually having second thoughts.

I kept kissing him for a while longer, hoping that the slow deep kisses would help him relax, but eventually he was panting so hard that I needed to pull away to make sure he would not pass out from the lack of oxygen.

I looked at my own hand moving over Kento's erection for a moment, marveling in the realization that this was really happening, before moving down his body.

My nerves caught up with me as I settled between his legs and regarded his erection for a moment, wondering how to do this, because even if I had dreamed of him doing it to me, I had not really imagined the other way around yet, and obviously, I had no experience in sucking off guys.

But Kento had done it, and so could I, I decided as I fisted the base of his shaft, holding him still before leaning down.

The flesh of Kento's head was soft between my lips, and I ran my tongue against it more out of curiosity than anything else, but apparently it was a good move, because Kento threw his arm over his mouth, having trouble to keep his voice down, and I felt a little smug.

It was still a little strange, and I needed to watch out to not take him in too far to keep from gagging, but soon, I found my way around, and Kento's reactions told me what felt good and what didn't.

I wanted this to be mind-blowing for him so I gave it my best effort, quickening up my pace as soon as I was sure I could take it, and sucking harder, making Kento's hips tremble in an obvious strain to hold still.

It soon became tiring, though, making me realize why it was called "blow _job_ " because my jaw was really starting to hurt, but then Kento moaned my name, and I was sure he would not hold out much longer anyways.

Still I tried to fasten the process, being just that tiny bit quicker and using more tongue, and that seemed to be it. I felt him twitch on my tongue, and it was the only warning I got before he came into my mouth.

I had to breathe deeply for a moment, concentrating hard on swallowing, but then it was fine, and when I came up again, Kento was slumped against the mattress, breathing out of control and skin sweaty and somehow he managed to still look beautiful through it, making me smile despite my jaw still feeling kind of sore.

I crawled up his body, laying my ear against his chest, taking some time to marvel in the way his heart hammered against it.

I could have almost napped away when the rhythm slowly evened, becoming weirdly relaxing, but then Kento's fingers ran through my hair, and it kept me awake.

"Good?" I asked quietly, just to be sure, and Kento hummed contently, making me smile. "So we are going to do this again?"

"Not right now, I hope" he groaned, making me laugh, but his fingers kept combing through my hair, so I knew it was alright. "I don't want to move right now."

"Feel free to stay the night" I suggested, secretly anxious for him to agree, and again Kento hummed, and I counted that as a yes.

***

_”Fuma” Kento whispered softly into my ear, stroking the hair out of my face. “Fuma, wake up!”_

_”No” I groaned, making Kento chuckle as I refused to open my eyes, placing a soft kiss on my lips instead._

_”You” he sighed, but his head rested back onto my shoulder, and it told me that I had won._

When I blinked my eyes open, my heart sank at the realization that it had been yet another dream.

"Not again" I whispered to myself, pressing my face into the pillow, but then, something shifted in my bed, and warm skin pressed to my chest.

I lifted my head again, needing to squint a little through the darkness to make out the shape on the bed next to me, but Kento's scent filling my lungs told me all I needed to know, and all at once, I remembered what had happened last night.

"Oh" I said softly, but Kento did not wake, his back still pressed against my chest, and I felt slightly giddy as my arms closed around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I could not fall to sleep again right away, but I was content just lying there, holding him in my arms and listening to his even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/70521.html


End file.
